Preclara's Odyssey
Details Walkthrough Starting Off To start the quest speak to Preclara in the headquarters of the ODR, under Contego. Preclara will introduce herself and tell you that she is preparing a trip into the Northern Sea and she will say that she still needs some people who want to come with her, offer to come and she will tell you to get some supplies for the journey: 10 bread loaves, 10 buckets of water, 10 cooked tunas, a rope, a hammer, and a knife. She will give you a crate to put all these items in. Put the items in the crate and give it back to Preclara, she will ask you if you’re ready, say yes and you will see a cutscene of you, Preclara, another woman, and two guys stepping on the boat and leaving the coast. The Northern Sea You are on a boat on the Northern Sea and surrounded by water. Speak to Preclara and she will tell you that everything is going well and that you should soon see some of the islands in the Northern Sea. She will then tell you to check on the crewmembers to see if they’re doing okay. Speak to the woman who you will now find out is called Samantha. She will tell you that she is a bit hungry and could do with a fresh tuna. Go down the ladder and click on the crate with tunas, now go back to Samantha and give her the tuna. Speak to the man standing next to Samantha, called John. John will tell you that he would also like some tuna, once again get a tuna from downstairs. Speak to the last man, called Sam, and he will tell you that he doesn’t want anything from someone as weak as you. Speak to Preclara and she will tell you to look north. A cutscene will play showing you and the others look north, where a rather small green island appears on the horizon. Kolossos You will reach the island, called Knossos, and immediately a group of 4 level 20 minotaurs will show up. The minotaurs will bring you into a large cave in the center of the island, where a larger minotaur called Minos will be sitting. Minos will ask you what you’re doing on the island, and Preclara will say that you were exploring. He will let you and the others go. Speak with Minos again and you will notice his sadness, ask him what’s wrong and he will tell you that his people are suffering and that he doesn’t know how much longer the island will exist. Ask him what’s the problem and he will tell you that the hobgoblins of an island also in the Northern Sea conquered Knossos and that they have to give the hobgoblins 90% of all the income of the island. You will tell him that you’ll sort something about between the hobgoblins and the minotaurs. Helping the Minotaurs Speak to Preclara who can be found just outside the cave. Tell her what’s happening and she will tell you that the team should travel to Hobhob to negotiate with the hobgoblins. Step on the boat and after a short journey you should reach the large, snowy island of Hobhob. Go on land and run through the aggressive level 20 hobgoblins to the center of the island, then enter the hut. Speak to Kitarak, the leader of the hobgoblins and tell him about Knossos, he will tell you that he will do it only if you give him 100 limpwurt roots, he will then give you a bag to put them all in. Talk to Preclara to return to the mainland and put the limpwurt roots in the bag until the bag is full, then go back to Kitarak. Give him the supplies and Preclara will bring you back to Knossos. Once there go back into the cave and speak to Minos, who will thank you and reward you. Congratulations, quest complete! Note: to return to the mainland simply speak to Preclara. Reward * 2 Quest Points * * Ability to travel to Hobhob and Knossos